Aulas do Paradise
by Ana Koori
Summary: TSUNADE REALMENTE PIROU DE VEZ! Dar aulas de cantadas para os garotos? Hm, quem esta realmente pro trás destas aulas? Uma chichila gigante? Só lendo para descobrir. ;p
1. Aulas de cantadas?

Casais: Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/Tenten Bem... essa fic surgiu de uma festa que eu fui e os garotos chegavam em cima de mim com umas cantadas simplesmente H-O-R-R-Í-V-E-I-S...¬¬ Daí depois de uma "Você vem sempre aqui?" eu comecei a pensar nos personagens do Naruto, e conseqüentemente pensei no Gaara, no Neji, no Sasuke e no Kakashi, que são meus, néh Masashi Kishimoto(amarrado e amordaçado (assustado) acenando afirmativamente em um canto do quarto)? E pensando neles me veio a idéia de fazer um tipo de "aula" de cantadas com vários personagens... Provavelmente essa fic vai ter dois capítulos,e quem sabe, ou melhor, a autora sabe que vai ter uma "Aulas do Paradise 2"...Sim, a autora já imaginou a fic com uma segunda fic em mente...¬¬

Kakashi: Você me confunde...

Autora: Ahm? O que você esta fazendo aqui? Pensei que tinha...(olha para trás)

( Neji, Gaara, Sasuke e Kakashi com cordas e mordaças nas mãos com caras nada boas...)

Autora: aff... Me deixem escrever só uma fic sem vocês? Onegai??

(Todos fingindo cara de pensativos)

Todos: Ãhm...Não?!

Autora: KUSOOOO!!

Kakashi: O que sua mãe diria se te visse com a boca suja deste jeito?

Autora: Diria para mim lavá-la...mas não dirias especificamente com o que...(sorriso malicioso para Gaara)

Gaara: Deu kuso pro meu lado... glupt..

JORNAL NACIONAL INFORMA:

Esta parte da narração da nossa amadissima e queridíssima autora foi cortada por conter cenas impróprias para menores de 800 anos e para maiores de 800 anos e um segundo ¬¬(ieoaieoieoa)

FIM DO INFORME

Autora um pouco vermelha: Já que não vou conseguir me livrar de vocês, vamos à fic...

Sasuke: Espera...Acho que o Gaara não ta muito bem...

(Autora se vira e analiza Gaara estirado no chão com roupas um pouco ( Inner: Totalmente... Autora: Calada!) amarrotadas.)

Autora: Não se preocupem...Logo ele volta ao normal.. XD

Todos menos Gaara por (Inner:ainda? Autora: (cara de maníaca) Inner: me calei ¬¬)estar ainda no chão e numa cor arroxeada: Baka..¬¬

Autora: Então...Vamos á... Tchan tchan tchan tchannnnn….. Á FIC!

-

"Naruto é baka"- Pensamento dos personagens

Gaara é sexy - normal

(Sasuke é gato) - obs. da autora

NEJI É GOSTOSO! - personagens gritando

KaKaShI é MaRaViLhOsO – personagem sendo estrangulado

-

-

Neji saltava de telhado em telhado procurando os outros cinco shinobis que Tsunade o mandara chamar. Estava com o Byakugan ativado, isso o ajudaria a encontrá-los. O primeiro que procurou estava em um local não muito comum a ele...

- Naruto...

O loiro estava com o rosto todo lambuzado do ramem do Ichikaru.

- Ohayou Nej-kn...o qe voc qer?

Neji com gota.

- Não entendi nada do que você falou seu baka... Apresse-se! Godaime Tsunade quer falar conosco urgente!

O loiro virou a tigela cheia de ramem na boca, deixando o moreno abismado pela quantidade de comida ingerida de só uma vez.

- Pronto! Podemos ir.

E os dois voltaram a saltar de telhado em telhado até encontarrem sua próxima vitima...

- TEEMMEEEEEE!

O Uchiha virou-se para analizar que seria a criatura estúpida que lhe tinha tirado a concentração.

- O que você quer Dobe?

- Tudo bem?

Sasuke com gota.

-Uchiha.

- Hyuuga.

Ficaram assim por volta de cinco minutos, apenas se encarando. Os dois se consideravam eternos rivais, mesmo que nas missões tivessem tamanha harmonia que parecia coreografado.

- Genteee... ( Naruto: além de baka, quebrador de gelo...¬¬ )

- Ah, sim... Uchiha, Godaime Tsunade quer nos ver com urgência.

- Hm.

E voltaram a saltar pelos telhados.

- Vamos nos dividir. Sasuke e Naruto vão procurar Kakashi. Eu porcuro os outros.

- Outros? Por que você fica com dois Hyuuga?

- Por que eu os encontro mais rápido.

Neji nem deu tempo para que o portador do sharingan respondesse, virou de costas e sai a saltar velozmente.

- Kuso Tare...

- Vamos Teme, a missão parece importante... ( Naruto pensando? Aaaaaa apocalipse)

- Hm...Vamos... ( E Sasuke concordando com Naruto? Aaaaaaa Fim dos mundos..¬¬)

--

- Shikamaru.

- Ohayou, Neji. O que houve?

- Godaime Tsunade quer falar conosco urgente.

- Hm...Isso vai ser problemático...

- Vamos seu preguiçoso, já estamos atrasados – dizia o Hyuuga puxando o outro moreno pelo colete.

- Tá, ta, já entendi...

--

- KAKASHI-SENSEEIII!

- Hm, ohayou Naruto, Sasuke, o que vocês querem?

- Tsunade quer nos ver.

- Seu Teme baka! Eu queria dar a revelação bombástica!

POFT (som do soco do Sasuke na cabeça do Naruto)

- Vamos logo Kakashi-sensei...

( Realmente...acho que Sasuke não esta num bom dia...XD)

- Snif..snif..snif...Não se preocupe...logo eu volto para você meu ai! – dizia o pálido ( grisalho ia ficar muuiittooo estranho néh? XD) soltando o livrinho em cima de uma mesinha e o acariciando.

Sasuke e Naruto com gota dupla ".

- Vamos

--

- Você sabe onde estaria Gaara, Shikamaru?

- Esta num hotel próximo a Montanha dos Hokages.

- Vamos.

Correram em direção ao hotel. ( isso não esta repetitivo? Correram,saltaram...mas...eu não sei o que colocar, então não dêem bola...Neji: Cabeça de vento...¬¬)

- Gaara. ( para responder a pergunta que vocês pensaram,os dois entraram pela janela do quarto, e sim, eles sabiam qual eram...¬¬)

O ruivo (uuuu SEEXXYYYYY Sasuke: controle-se! Autora: ciúmes é?Muah há há há ) apenas virou-se para encaram os dois intrusos.

- Sabiam que existe porta?

- Sim, mas pela janela chegaríamos mais rápido.- repondeu o preguiçoso.

- E se eu estivesse nu?

Momento abismado. ( uuuuu eu queria ter entrado no quarto este momento... Neji: somos obrigados a suportar isso..¬¬)

- Hm..isso não vem ao caso. Godaime Tsunade quer nos ver.

- E o que que eu tenho a ver com isso?Não sou um shinobi qualquer, sou o Kazekage, por que ela quer me ver?

- Isso você deve perguntar a ela...Vamos, estamos atrasados!

- Aff...que problemático...

--

Com todos já reunidos do escritório da Hokage...

- Bem, vocês devem estar se questionando por que chamei-os todos aqui não?

Todos " Nããooo..imagina.."

- Siimmm! Qual é a missão hiper perigosa que vai nos mandar?heiim?heiim? ( ooo Quem será? NARUTO BAKA!!EEEhhh¬¬)

- Não, não é bem isso. Mas também é uma coisa muittooo importante...

- O que é? O que é??

- Controle-se Naruto...Bem, vocês terão de comparecer aqui, amanhã por volta das 2:00 da tarde para...

- Paarrraaaaaaaa...??

-CONTROLE-SE NARUTO!

Naruto: "Ela consegue ser mais assustadora do que o normal as vezes..." ¬¬

Resto: "Naruto...que baka..."

-... Continuando... vocês terão de comparecer aqui, amanhã por volta das 2:00 da tarde para terem aulas...

- Aulas? De que?

Tsunade vira a cabeça lentamente para Naruto com olhar assassino.

- Para terem aulas sobre a mente feminina...

- Mente feminina?

- Exato Shikamaru, mas especificamente, aulas de cantadas..

- CANTADAS?? VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?

- Acalmem-se, não precisa todos vocês gritarem...

- E, qual é o objetivo de ter estas aulas?

Hyuuga e Uchiha se encaram por terem pronunciado a mesma frase.

- Isso vocês entenderam ao percorrer das lições...

- Mas, Godaime, e eu? Por qual motivo devo participar disso?

- Kazekage, você também deve participar disso por que...

Silencio. Todos abismados com sua nova tarefa. Afinal, para que ter aulas de...hm...cantadas?

-...porque...

Ancioso o ruivo estava, mas não demonstrava.

-...por que...

- POR QUE O QUE CACETE?

-...por que...

Chinchila gigante passa pela Vila fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor e apenas os cinco ouvem o porque do Kazekage participar das aulas...(¬¬)

- Hm...É um motivo convincente...

- E nós? Por que isso?

Passa chichila gigante dois mais um barulho ensurdecedor e apenas os cinco ouvem o por que dos shinobis participarem de tudo aquilo... (XD)

- Hm...ok, mas isso vai ser problemático.

- Tem outro jeito?

- Não Neji.

- Então...o que eu posso responder...ok...

- Cantadas? Mas se fosse isso eu poderia perguntar ao Jiraya...

(sabe aquelas cruzinhas que aparece?) Cruzinhas na testa de Tsunade.

- AQUELE ERRO-SANNIN! NEM OUSE COMENTAR DESTAS AULAS COM ELE NARUTO!

- Eu tenho o Icha Icha Paradise...não preciso disso...¬¬

- Este seu erro-livro não lhe dá as dicas certas kakahi...

- Não? (voz chorosa)

-Não!

- NÃÃÃOOOO!! VOCÊ ME TRAIU ICHA! POR QUE? POR QUUEEE??

-Kakashi! Controle-se pelo amor de Kami-sama!

- Então...nos vemos na primeira aula de vocês amanha!

--

--

--

Dicionário de mão:

Kuso: Mer..Bos...vocês entenderam...

Kuso Tare: Filho da p...

Baka: Idiota.

Ohayou: Bom dia.

Kami-sama: Deus

--

OII PRA TODOOSSS!!

Tudo bem?

Essa fic era pra ser comédia...mas não sei se vou conseguir fazela sozinha...então se vocês quiserem dar opiniões do que pode acontecer que seja estranho e engraçado..

EU VOU AMAR!!

Façam a autora baka feliz, deixe uma review!

Bj

--

Dicionário de mão:

Kuso: Mer..Bos...vocês entenderam...

Kuso Tare: Filho da p...

Baka: Idiota.

Ohayou: Bom dia.

Kami-sama: Deus

--


	2. Primeira Aula

-

Por favor não me matem. E..

Comentários ao final. :D

-

-

Os seis ninjas dirigiam-se calmamente até o local destinado para o começo de suas aulas.

- Eu realmente não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso.

- Você não é o único que esta desconfortável com isso Uchiha.

- Nossa! Como vocês dois reclamam! Neji e Sasuke tentem ser um pouco mais receptivos, quem sabe conseguiremos tirar alguma coisa que preste desta aulas...

- Naruto, você sabe que o que você acabou de falar é ridículo não sabe?

- Mas, Kakashi-sensei, eu até acho que..

- Fiquem quietos.

- Gaara, por que você é tão direto e frio? Me dá medo. O_O

- Por que desta forma eu não fico falando besteiras sempre que eu abro a boca como você Naruto.

- Humpt.

- EIAOEIOA..

- DO QUE VOCÊ ESTA RINDO TEME?

- Da sua cara de idiota.

- AH! , OLHA AQUI SEU...

- Chegamos.

Todos observaram à pequena clareira a sua frente. Não parecia ter nada de fora do comum.

- AH!

Todos se assustaram com o som repentino, e tomaram posições de luta.

- Ora, quem vocês pensam que são para atacarem a sua Hokage? Ò_Ó

- Er... Desculpa Hokage-sama, não percebemos que era a senhora.

- Bem então vamos começar, quero que se separem e fiquem junto de um destas belas senhoritas.

- Hm... Vóvó, você sabe que isso são bonecos não sabe? oO

- Naruto, cale-se e vá até uma delas. Ò_Ó

Cada boneco estava posicionado cerca de 30 metros de distância um do outro.

- Bem , eu separei todos vocês pois creio que faremos um avanço melhor se trabalharem individualmente. :D

Todos os ninjas organizaram-se em frente a uma boneca. Tsunade ficou bem ao meio do circulo.

- Bem, agora quero que vocês recitem esta cantada para suas acompanhantes: "Gata, você é linda demais, só tem um problema: a sua boca esta muito longe da minha!"

Todos analisando a Godaime abismados.

-ANDEM LOGO! Ò_ó OU QUEBRAREI VOCÊS TODOS EM MILHARES DE PEDAÇOS!

Os seis shinobis viraram-se com os olhos arregalados para suas bonecas e repetiram a frase da Godaime.

- Isto é tão ridículo... ¬¬

- Fique quieto Sasuke, a Godaime é meio problemática, pode nos quebrar em vários pedacinhos... oO

De repente, um coro de vozes foi ouvido.

- "É por questão de higiene."

Todos os ninjas saltaram para trás devido ao susto.

- Bem, agora que perceberam que suas acompanhantes lhes respondem, vamos tentar outra cantada! Tentem cantadas até não receberem mais cortes delas! *O*

- Após umas 5 horas...

- Bem vocês já treinaram bastantes hoje, tragam suas acompanhantes até mim que eu farei a avaliação hoje à noite e lhe informarei de suas notas amanha, aqui, no mesmo horário.

-

- Bem, vamos logo com isso.

A Godaime estava com as seis bonecas em seus braços.

- Hm...vamos a boneca do Naruto.

Ela apertou o estomago da boneca, e um gravador ligou-se.

"-Se tivesse uma mãe como você mamaria até os 30 anos!

- Se eu tivesse um filho como você, mandava para o circo."

- Credo, Naruto, você é horrível. Que tipo de cantada pornográfica foi essa? ¬¬ Trocando de boneca. Vamos à boneca do Shikamaru.

"- Está procurando boa companhia?  
- Estou, mas com você por perto vai ficar muito mais difícil!"

- Estes meninos... Vão ter que aprender muito nessas aulas se quiserem algum dia ter algum tipo de relacionamento. ¬¬ Próxima boneca! Kakashi.

" - Será que eu já não te vi em algum lugar?

- Claro! Eu sou a recepcionista da clínica de doenças venéreas que atendeu ontem... não se lembra?"

- Ugh, lascou no meio essa. O.O Estou pressentindo que vou ter que fazê-los suar a camisa para sair algo que preste. --*

"Você é a mais bela das belas das flores, uma rosa. Quer florescer no meu jardim?

- Eu vou morrer de sede com o tamanho do seu regador."

- IEOAEIOAEIAOEIA Imagino a cara do Neji quando recebeu a resposta! IAOIAEOIAOEIAEOA

"Eu não acreditava em amor a primeira vista. Mas quando te vi mudei de idéia.

- Que coincidência! Eu também não acreditava em assombração."

- Nossa, até você Sasuke? Pensei que ao menos um se sairia um pouco melhor... Vamos a última boneca, Gaara, por favor, eu imploro, por favor me faça querer viver com uma cantada um pouco pior!

" -Eu queria te ligar, qual é o seu telefone?  
- Está na lista.  
- Mas, eu não sei o seu nome.  
- Também está na lista, na frente do telefone.  
- Mas qual é o anuncio? Acompanhantes ou Aluguel de tratores? "

- NOSSA! Pegou pesado na última Gaara, aluguel de tratores? Vou ter que trabalhar a sutileza e delicadeza com estes shinobis. ¬¬ Oh Deus como a vida é complicada.

- E então Tsunade-sama, como foram às respostas?

- Terríveis Shizune, simplesmente horrorosas. ¬¬

- Percebo que você não esta muito animada para estas aulas não?

- É claro que não, estão todas sendo horríveis, o único que realmente se mostrou um pouco melhor foi tão estúpido e grosso como o nariz do terceiro Hokage. ¬¬

- Nossa. Deve ter sido realmente ruim então. O:

- E você melhor do que ninguém sabe que eu só estou dando estas aulas de cantadas e encorajamento nos relacionamentos deles por que...

Chinchila gigante passa pela Vila fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor e apenas Shizune escuta o porquê da Godaime estar concordando em dar aulas.

- Ah... Compreendo.

- Realmente, estas garotas não têm mais com o que se preocupar. ¬¬

- Concordo plenamente Godaime-sama.

- Bem, agora, traga-me um pouco daquele saquê que ganhei. *-*

- ¬¬

- Ora, vamos, eu acabei de passar por uma aula terrível, e meus alunos tiveram um rendimento pior ainda. Eu mereço um pouco!

- Mas você bebeu saquê durante toda a aula. ¬¬

- Hai, hai. Mate-me então. ¬¬ Ao menos eu sei cantar alguém, mesmo estando bêbada!

-

-

Ok, eu sei que DEMOREI HORRORES, e que vocês podem me apedrejar o quanto quiserem, mas eu realmente não tinha idéia de como continuar esta fic.

Eu estava trabalhando muito mais com fics no estilo de tragédias e dramas, e não tinha a menor noção de como voltar e escrever um capítulo de comédia.

Provavelmente ficou terrível, sem graça alguma, e eu provavelmente pararei de escrever esta fic se eu continuar sem lembrar como escrever comédias. ¬¬

Bem, eu sei que demorei, mas mesmo assim, deixem reviews, sim?! Eu quero saber se devo continuar a escrever esta fic, ou trancar o projeto de vez. (:

Além de que sem reviews eu morro. Totalmente sem pressão! :D

AH! Muito obrigado a todos que enviaram reviews no primeiro capítulo. – Mode Surto:on – CARAMBA, FORAM 25 REVIEWS EM APENAS UM CAPÍTULO!! *O* – Mode Surto:off –

Beijos e até mais. (:

Ana Koori – 26.07.2009


	3. Desprevenidos

COMENTÁRIOS NO FINAL DA FIC !

- . -

Tsunade levantou-se cedo naquela manhã. E, bem, quando ela levanta, ninguém mais pode dormir. Mas quem disse que ela encontrou os ninjas para levá-los a sua segunda aula?

- Mas eu vou encontrá-los. Ninguém se esconde de uma Hokage na sua própria vila oras! Ò_Ó

E ela saiu à procura de todos os shinobi, até encontrá-los, um a um, e arrastá-los, literalmente em alguns casos, até o local de treinamento.

- Hmm, to certo quando eu penso que você podia ter deixado eu me vestir antes de me colocar no seu ombro e me arrastar pra cá, não é, vovó? .

Naruto abriu os braços se analisando com o pijama azul - bebe com ramens desenhados.

- Se eu fizesse isso, você viria de boa vontade Naruto?

- Err, não.

- Exato! E pelo que vejo não foi o único que peguei desprevenido não?!

Todos os ninjas analisaram a Hokage, detalhe, todos estavam de "pijamas".

- Hokage, com todo respeito que eu tenho por você, e toda minha força de vontade para não virar as costas e sair daqui, por que não esperou que todos nós se trucássemos?

- Muito simples Hyuuga, por que a sua aula de hoje depende exclusivamente que vocês estejam vestidos ridiculamente. (:

- Que problemático, por que nós estaríamos vestidos ridiculamente, todo mundo usa pijama, e meu pijama de nuvens não é ridículo. ¬¬

- É, é sim, mas de qualquer forma, sim vocês estão vestidos ridiculamente para o que eu pensei em treinar na nossa aula hoje.

Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi e Gaara fitaram a Hokage.

- O que é? oO

- Nós não estamos de pijamas se a senhora não percebeu Hokage.

Somente então Tsunade percebeu que os quatro não estavam vestidos como ramens, como Naruto, ou como nuvens, como Shikamaru, mas sim com calças de treino normais e regatas.

- Droga, vocês não usam pijamas vergonhosos como o Uzumaki e o Nara?

- Não. – Responderam os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

- E por que não? Oo

- Por que um ninja deve estar sempre preparado para o caso de ter que sair apresado e não ter tempo para trocar de roupas ou pegar armas.

- Hm, ótima explicação Uchiha. Bom, de qualquer forma acho que ainda podemos continuar com a tarefa de hoje.

- E o que seria essa tarefa pra me tirar da minha cama e ainda gozar do meu pijama de ramens vovó? Òó

- Bem, sigam-me.

Tsunade entrou na mata, os shinobi seguindo-a de perto, até que ela parou em uma clareira que estava toscamente decorada como se fosse um local para um baile.

- Mas que diabos é iss..?!

- Quieto Sasuke.

- Ei! Aqueles não são os mesmos bonecos de ontem?! To certo!

- São donzelas Naruto, e sim, são as mesmas. Agora me deixem explicar qual é a nossa tarefa, cada um de vocês deve tirar uma das donzelas para dançar, elogiá-las da melhor forma possível, como se diria antigamente, corteja-las.

- Que problemático, eu não sei dançar. Mas de qualquer forma, qualquer uma?

- Sim Shikamaru, qualquer uma. E é bom que vocês se saiam bem na tarefa de hoje, por que sinceramente a de ontem foi uma grande e total vergonha para todos vocês. Ò_ó

Cada ninja postou-se frente a frente com uma boneca.

- Vamos seus idiotas, sintam a pressão de estarem malvestidos e ainda assim tentarem cantar uma dama.

"No caso do Neji, Sasuke, Gaara e Kakashi talvez seja mais fácil encantarem as damas com a visão dos braços e do tronco marcado graças às regatas. Mas...bem, vamos ver no que dá Tsunade. *-* E PARE DE OLHAR, ISSO É PEDOFILIA TSUNADE! OO: "

- Tirem-nas para dançar, meu Kami será que eu realmente tenho que explicar tudo a vocês?! ¬¬

E assim passou-se toda a manha, com uma cena meio patética para os civis que por ali passavam.

Afinal, não todo dia que se vê os melhores shinobis da vila vestidos daquele jeito, dançando e rodopiando com bonecas em meio de uma clareira no meio de uma floresta. É não é uma coisa lá muito comum né.

Ao final da tarde, quando Tsunade finalmente deixou que os ninjas parassem de dançar com as bonecas de pano e recolheu-as, a maioria esta com caras exaustas.

- Bem, pelo que vi dançar não é um problema para vocês. Com exceção a você Shikamaru, você é pior que terrível, você é totalmente lamentável dançando.

- Dançar é uma coisa muito problemática e complicada Tsunade, fora que isso não vai acrescentar nada em minha vida.

- Que seja Nara, ¬¬ , hoje a noite eu vou ver se vocês melhoraram de alguma forma de ontem para hoje, e amanha eu espero não ter que sair a procura de cada um de vocês. Ò_Ó

- Roupas normais amanha, né, vovó?

- Sim Naruto, amanha venham com roupas normais e NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM de trazerem algumas cantadas decentes de cabeça, por que amanha sim nós vamos testar se vocês aprenderam alguma coisa nessas duas aulas ou se eu vou ter que mudar o meu método. ¬¬

- Podemos ir?

- Sim, Hyuuga, vão logo, sumam daqui.

Todos os shinobi sumiram em um piscar de olhos.

- . –

- SHIZUUUUUUUUUUNE!

- Pff, pff, o que... Hokage-sama?

- oO Você esta bem?

- É que eu vim correndo. *-*

- Certo, ah, eu quero saque, e também quero que você me ajude a dar notas aos ninjas.

- Ah, sim, claro.

Shizune sumiu e logo voltou com o saque.

- Ótimo, - Disse Tsunade depois de tomar metade de todo o conteúdo do líquido em um gole – A boneca escolhe a melhor cantada, nós só temos que dar uma nota para cada cantada certo?

- Certo.

- É bem simples Shizune. Como você pode não entender?! oO

- Mas eu entendi Hokage. oO

- Tudo bem, você pode entender enquanto nós damos as no-glup-notas.

" Esse saque ainda vai fazê-la fazer alguma merda algum dia... ¬¬ E eu espero estar lá para rir! :D "

- Então, vamos lá.

Tsunade puxou a primeira boneca da pilha que tinha feito no canto da sala.

- Ok, boneca do Naruto.

" -Você ta esperando o ônibus?

- Não, por que?

- Por que você ta no ponto gata. ;p

- É, bem diferente de você."

- Decepcionante Naruto, e parece que eu ensinei bem os cortes a essas bonecas :D. Eu dou 3, e você Shizune?

- Sendo generosa, 4.

- Certo, então a média do Naruto ficou...3,5. Uh, muito ruim. X_x

" - Você comeu sucrilhos hoje?  
- Sim, porque?  
- Você deperta o tigre dentro de mim."

- Nunca imaginei que o Kakashi passaria uma cantada assim. oO dou 5.

- Nem eu, - disse a Hokage enquanto tomava o resto do saque-, dou 4. Então a média dele fica.. 4,5. É, ainda temos muito que melhorar. Agora, Shikamaru.

" -Qual o caminho mais rápido pra chegar no seu coração?

"- Cirurgia plástica, lavagem cerebral e uns três meses de malhação."

- Ai, essa doeu até em mim Hokage. Eu dou 5 pela delicadeza da pergunta. oO

- Eu dou 3, e a média dele fica 4. Meu Kami, eu realmente vou precisar ensinar alguma coisa a eles. Mas que dro-droga. ¬¬ Sasuke agora.

"- Err..você tem um mapa?

- Por que?

- Por que eu me perdi no brilho dos seus olhos."

- Hm, interessante, eu dou 7. E você Shizune?

- Dou 8, e a média dele fica... 7,5. Hm, bom, parece que o Sasuke se saiu um pouco melhor...

- Pois é, agora, Neji.

"É impossível uma pessoa se sentir completa e segura quando esta sozinha. Você sabia?

- E daí?

- Você quer ser a minha outra metade?"

- É, foi... delicado, 8. E você, Hokage-sama?

- Dou 8 também, e a média dele fica...8. Bom, é uma média boa. Agora, que me-medo, Gaara. oO

"- A gente vai pra sua casa ou para a minha?

- Os dois. Você vai para a sua casa e eu vou para a minha.

- Que pena! É que a minha empregada foi embora e eu pensei que você pudesse ir lá em casa fazer uma faxina, já que pela sua cara você é faxineira, não é?!! (:"

-...

-...

- Ãh, vou dar 7 pela réplica.

- Eu dou 6 Shizune, então a média do Gaara fica...6,5. É, não é bom, mas também nem ruim.

- Bom, parece que você vai ter que mudar a sua técnica Hokage-sama.

- Pois é, agora eu vou deixar estas bo-glup-bonecas perto da janela aberta sem nenhum mo-glup-motivo aparente e vou dormir, boa noite Shizune.

- Boa noite Hokage-sama.

- . –

No meio da noite...

Chinchila gigante passa pela Vila sem fazer seu costumeiro barulho ensurdecedor e rouba as bonecas deixadas perto da janela sem nenhum motivo aparente, e deixa saque no lugar.

- . –

- Ãh? Saque? E as minhas bonecas? Ò_ó

- . –

- . –

Pessoal, MIL DESCULPAS. Não sei nem se tem alguém que ainda vai acompanhar essa fic, mas eu vou postar mesmo assim. De qualquer forma eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada para dar pela demora... A única coisa que posso dizer é que muita coisa mudou na minha vida e eu acabei deixando as fics um pouco (ok, MUITO ) de lado. Mas agora eu espero que se alguém ainda acompanhar isso aqui, saibam que eu estou com o animo e a vontade de escrever renovados. E realmente me desculpem pela demora.

Reviews para uma autora arrependida da demora? x_x

Ana Koori

08.05.2010


End file.
